


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - A is for Augusta

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Severus Snape/Augusta Longbottom, coloring book page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine this happened after an excruciatingly long and annoying parent/teacher conference regarding what a cauldron-destroying little dunderhead Neville is. Some tea, a little firewhiskey, those buttons... and more importantly, figuring out how to push those buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - A is for Augusta

**Author's Note:**

> If you should happen to print this and color it, I would love to see the results!


End file.
